sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jacques D'Coollette's Christmas Carol
I actually wanted to do this with an old friend, but because I barely speak to her, I decided to share it as a story with you guys. This takes place in an alternate universe different from my roleplay universe, where an elderly, bitter Jacques redeems himself after having a few dreams on Christmas Evening. Enjoy! Characters Jacques D'Coollette as Scrooge Randall the Rhino as Bob Cratchit Kathleen the Coyote as Emily Cratchit Alexneushoorn as Charles Dickens Steve Rhino as himself Chapter 1: Jacques the Bitter Businessman Alexneushoorn (Charles Dickens) and Steve Rhino are standing on a square in Portal, Angel Island... Charles: Hello. I am Charles Dickens, and I'll be your storyteller today. Steve: Hey, wait! You're not Charles Dickens! Charles: Yes, I am. At least, in this story. Steve: Okay. So, what's this story about? Charles: It's about Jacques D'Coollette. Steve: Who's Jacques D'Coollette? Charles: He's an elderly cyborg coyote, and he's quite a rich businessman. He's really greedy, though. Everyone in Portal hates him. Oh, look! Here he comes! Jacques walks down the street, past Charles and Steve... Townsperson #1: Look who goes there. It's that mean old man Jacques D'Coollette. Townsperson #2: He's got most of the money on Angel Island, but he refuses to share it with the rest of the townspeople. Townsperson #3: Don't bother asking him for a favor. He won't keep his promise about the favor. Jacques continues walking down the street as he is mocked by the townsfolk... Charles: Let's follow him. Charles and Steve run after Jacques... Townsperson #4: Jacques is evil. HIs heart is blacker then that King Shadow guy. Townsperson #5: He's one of the few Mobians who is hated by an entire city. Townsperson #6: He despises friendship, love and Christmas. All he thinks about is money. He's caused many Mobians here in Portal to go bankrupt. Jacques turns around and looks angry at the townsfolk... Jacques: ...Humbug. Jacques continues to walk down the street and arrives at his office. He then proceeds to unlock it... Steve: So this is where Jacques works? Charles: Yes, this is his business domain. He used to run it with a man named Franklin Morgan. Steve: What happened to him? Charles: I'll tell you later. Their business was called Morgan and D'Coollette, but Jacques now runs it alone with his bookkeeper Randall the Rhino and some more employees. Steve: Can we go inside? Charles: I'm sure he won't mind. As Jacques enters the building, Charles and Steve follow after him. Jacques sits down at his desk as Randall and the other employees proceed to enter... Steve: Man, it's really cold in here. Perhaps even colder than outside. Charles: It's so cold in here because of Jacques' greed. Steve: Has he ever thought of turning on the heating? Charles: Not really. Steve: Well, what a greedy bastard. Jacques' nephew Alain walks inside... Steve: Who's that cyborg fox guy? Charles: That's Alain Prower, Jacques' nephew. He's the only one of Jacques' family members who's alive. Steve: Wow, that's pretty sad... Charles: I know, right? Alain: Hello, Uncle Jacques. How are you doing today? Jacques: The same as every day, Alain...Horrible... Alain: Well, I came to wish you a Merry Christmas, and to invite you to my Christmas Party tomorrow. Jacques: How can you value Christmas more than large quanities of money...? Alain: Well, I'm just happy with what I've got. I've got a happy family and we enjoy Christmas each year to the fullest. Jacques: Well, good for you... Two collectors come in... Steve: Look! It's a pair of collectors! Charles: Yes. Each year during Christmas, these collectors go around town to raise money for the homeless. Steve: That's a very nice thing to do. Charles: Indeed. Collector #1: Greetings, Mr. D'Coollette. Do you happen to have some money for the homeless? Alain: Of course he does. Uncle Jacques is the most generous man I know. Collector #2: Really? That's good. So, do you have some money? Jacques: Oui, I do, but I'm not giving anything. Collector #1: Why not? Jacques: Because the homeless houses and the homeless law is more than enough for them. Collector #2: Mr. D'Coollette, the homeless would probably prefer to die then go to a homeless house. Jacques: If they'd rather die, well, then they should do that and thin out the overcrowding. Collector #1: Come on, let's go. Mr. D'Coollette is too greedy to help the homeless... Collector #2: Let's go find people who actually have a heart... Alain: Wow, Uncle Jacques...Why'd you do that? Jacques: Because I hate Christmas. Alain: But Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. People gather to give and get from each other. You should do the same. Jacques: Bah, humbug! I'd rather work during Christmas! Alain: Okay, it's your choice. Well, Merry Christmas. Jacques: Yeah, and a Bah Humbug to you! Alain leaves... Steve: Gee, that Jacques is really a mean old man... Charles: Yeah, he is. He spent his entire life gathering more and more money and nothing else. He despises things like friendship, love and the meaning of Christmas. Steve: Wow, something is seriously wrong with him. Charles: Let's continue to follow this workday. At the end of the day... Employee #1: Ask him, Randall. Randall: Okay, fine. Excuse me, Mr. D'Coollette. Jacques: *sigh* What, Randall...? Randall: Could we all get a day off tomorrow on First Christmas Day? Employees: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Jacques: *angrily* Will you all pipe down?! Employees: Okay... Jacques: Hmmm...Okay, fine, but you all have to come early on Second Christmas Day as compensation. Randall: *sigh* Okay... Everyone leaves the office and Jacques locks it...Jacques leaves as Randall wishes all the employees a Merry Christmas... Later, at Jacques' mansion... Charles and Steve are sitting on a coach...Jacques walks up to his home... Steve: What's this creepy old manor? Charles: This is Jacques' mansion. It used to belong to Franklin Morgan, but he died 7 years ago. Steve: Really? Charles: Yeah. Jacques inherited the mansion from Franklin after his death. The mansion is dark and cold. Jacques finds that cheap. Let's see what happens now, shall we? Jacques puts the key to the mansion in the lock and the knocker on the door turns into the spooky face of Franklin Morgan... Jacques: Franklin Morgan? The face screams at Jacques, causing him to step backwards, scaring the horses of the coach...The horses run off with the coach, causing Charles and Steve to fall off... Charles and Steve: OW! Jacques: Humbug... Jacques enters the house... Steve: Did you see that? He wasn't even scared. Charles: Yeah, I did. Quick! Charles and Steve try to enter the house but Jacques slams the door in their face... Steve: Well, great. We're locked out. Charles: Let's try to reach the window close to Jacques' bedroom. Charles and Steve walk around the mansion... Steve: So, what happens now? Charles: Like I said, Jacques kept the mansion dark and cold in order to save money, but after what just happened, he had to light up the mansion to make sure there wasn't anyone in the house. Steve: Interesting. Jacques lights a few torches in the house and checks the rooms...Nothing's in there... Later... Jacques is sitting in his pyjama's, eating at the fireplace...Suddenly, the staff bell, which hasn't been used for years starts ringing and fireplace goes out... Jacques: What the...? Suddenly, the ghost of Franklin Morgan, covered in chains appears... Franklin: Jacques! Jacques: Franklin? Is that really you? But you died 7 years ago! Franklin: I did, and I'm a ghost. I've come to haunt you. Jacques: Haunt me? But why? Franklin: I've come to warn you. If you don't change your ways, you'll suffer the same fate as me: Cursed to swerve around the planet as punishment for not having sympathy and love for my people in life. See these chains? These are a symbol of my torture! There's locks on them! On these locks are things from my life: Books, chests and keys, made from massive steel! Jacques: That's insane! Franklin: Your chain was 7 years ago as long as mine is, and with your egocentric lifestyle, you've only made it longer. However: There's one way to escape this! Tonight, 3 spirits will each come to help you change your ways. The first one will come when the clock strikes one. Jacques: Can't they all come at once? Franklin: The first one will come when the clock strikes one! Franklin disappears and the fireplace turns back on... Jacques: ...I think I'm gonna go to sleep. Some sleep might do me good. Charles and Steve are at the window... Steve: Did you see all that? Charles: Yeah, I have. Steve: It's gonna take a while before the clock strikes one. What should we do in the meantime? Charles: I don't know. Perhaps take a little snooze too? Steve: Wouldn't mind. Charles and Steve lay down at the window and fall asleep... Chapter 2: The Ghost of Christmas Past It's 12:59 AM...Steve is sitting at the window, awake... Steve: Mr. Dickens, are you awake? Charles: Yes, I am. Steve: So the first ghost was gonna appear when the clock struck one, right? Charles: Yes. And as seen on Jacques' clock, that would be now. Jacques is sleeping...The clock strikes 1:00 AM...Jacques wakes up as a bright light appears in his room...Jacques opens the curtains and Charmy Bee, the Ghost of Christmas Past appears... Jacques: You must be the first spirit... Charmy: I am. Jacques: But you're just a child. Charmy: I can live for over thousands of years. Come with me. The window opens... Jacques: But I'll fall out. Charmy: Take my hand and you'll fly. Jacques takes Charmy's hand and they fly off... Charles: Hold on tight, Steve. This is gonna be a wild ride. Charles grabs Steve and quickly grabs Jacques' leg as they all go to the past... Steve: W-What's gonna happen now, Mr. Dickens? Charles: This first spirit is gonna take Jacques past some of his happiest and unhappiest events in life. Events that made Jacques into what he is now. Steve: Okay. They start approaching a light... Jacques: What's that? They enter the light and then land...Charles lands on his feet...Steve drops into the snow... Steve: OW! Charles: Are you alright? Steve: I'm fine...Are we in the past? Charles: Yes. Look. Jacques: I remember this place. This is my old school. Those are my old friends. Sam, Reshad, Greg, it's me, Jacques! Charmy: These are shadows of your past, Jacques. They can't see you or hear you. Come inside. Charmy and Jacques head inside...Charles and Steve follow them... Charles: Old memories started flowing inside of Jacques as he walked through this shadow of his past. And look! Jacques: Good heavens... Jacques sees his child self... Jacques: That's...me... Charmy: Do you remember it now? Jacques: Yes...Papa always left me sitting at school, even during Christmas...I didn't have a good relationship with him because of that... Charmy: We're not done yet. Let's go to the next shadow. Charmy and Jacques enter another shadow as Charles and Steve follow... Steve: What kind of shadow is this? Charles: See those two over there? *points at a teenage Jacques with teenage Melody* Steve: Yeah. Is that Jacques with his love interest? Charles: Yeah. Charmy: Look, that's you with your love interest, Melody. Jacques: Yeah... Melody: Jacques, I know you really love me, but your love for me is conflicting with my relationship with Charlie. I'm sorry, but I just can't meet you anymore. Goodbye... Melody gets up from the bench and walks away... Jacques: No...Melody was the love of my life...I lost her because of Charlie... Charmy: Not only that, but Melody dumping you was the reason you became interested in money, so this is the cause of your greed. Jacques: Oh, non... Charmy: But we're not done yet. We're going to the third and final shadow of your past. Charmy and Jacques enter the final shadow as Charles and Steve follow again... Everyone is at a cemetry... Steve: A cemetry? I hate cemetries! Why are we here? Charles: You'll see. Jacques: Non...This can't be! Jacques sees his young adult self standing at the grave of his sister Belle... Jacques: Belle was the only one who ever gave me attention and love...And then, she died... Charmy: And with no one left to love you, you gave into your dark side. That's why you're such a greedy heartless man right now. Jacques: I can't take it anymore! Please take me home! Charmy: Sure, Jacques. Jacques appears in his room again...The clock says 12:00 AM... Steve: Why is the clock back on 12:00 AM...? Charles: I don't even know myself, and I wrote this story. Anyways, Jacques couldn't take those painful memories anymore, and he started feeling guiltier and guiltier. The next ghost will come when the clock strikes two. Steve: Interesting. Guess we'll have to wait again. Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Present Jacques is walking around his room...Charles and Steve are watching him... Steve: He's preparing for the arrival of the second ghost. Charles: Yes, he is. This next ghost will show Jacques what the people think of him right now. The clock strikes 2:00 AM...Vector, the Ghost of Christmas Present appears... Jacques: Are you the second spirit? Vector: You betcha. I'll teach you the true meaning of Christmas. First, let us go through the streets of Portal. Vector and Jacques went through the streets of Portal, with Charles and Steve following them. The townsfolks are giving money to homeless people... Vector: See? These folks do have the heart to share their money with the homeless. Jacques: This is not good... Vector: Well, let's visit Randall's home. Vector and Jacques head to Randall's house and look through the window...Charles and Steve look through the window too... Steve: So this is where Randall lives? Charles: Yeah. Because of their lack of money, they celebrate Christmas in a poor style. Steve: That's too bad... Charles: Yeah...By the way, see that smallest rhino boy over there? Steve: That crumple one? Yeah. Charles: That's Tiny Tim. He's quite sick, and might die early. Steve: That's sad... Charles: I know, right? Jacques: Wow, Randall has quite a poor lifestyle... Vector: That's mainly because of you, Jacques. And because of you, Randall's sick son Tiny Tim might die early. Jacques: I never knew life was so hard for Randall... Vector: Remember what you said about thinning out the overcrowding in the world earlier today? I bet you regret saying that now. Anyway, let's have a look at Randall's Christmas. Randall: Well, everyone, it might be poor, but it's something. Merry Christmas to you all. Kathleen: Thank you, Randall. Merry Christmas to you too. Randall and Kathleen's kids: - Yeah! - Merry Christmas, mom and dad! - I hope we'll be together forever more! Randall: I hope you'll enjoy yourself to the fullest, Tiny Tim, because every Christmas might be your last. Tiny Tim: Yeah...I hope it won't be any time soon. There's still so much I wanna do in life. Kathleen: We will see, dear. We will see. For now, let's enjoy Christmas. Tiny Tim: Yeah. Don't wanna worry about what's to come during Christmas. Jacques: Mon dieu...I feel bad for Tiny Tim... Vector: Well, we've been here for long enough. Let's visit your nephew Alain. Vector and Jacques head to Alain's house as Charles and Steve follow... Steve: Did you see Jacques? He's actually showing remorse. Charles: Yeah. Jacques has had such an egocentric lifestyle, it was about time for some change. Everyone arrives at Alain's house...They look through the window... Steve: So, what does Alain do? Charles: Alain has a middle class social circle of friends, and he's happy with what he's got. And look, Alain is having a Merry Christmas. Alain: Okay, feel like playing a guessing game? Friend #1: Sure. Is it the thing you have in mind a person? Alain: Yes. Friend #2: Is it a man? Alain: Yes. Friend #3: Is he old? Alain: Yes. Friend #1: Is he greedy? Alain: Yes. Friend #2: Is he mean? Alain: Yes. Friend #3: Would he rather work during Christmas instead of spending time with his family? Alain: Yes. Friend #1: Is it Jacques D'Coollette? Alain: Yes, you got it! Friend #1: Yay! Jacques: Am I really like that? Vector: Yes, you are. Steve: Hey, that spirit has something under his mantle. Charles: Yes, he does. Jacques: Hey, you have something under your mantle. Vector: Yeah, I do. Vector raises his mantle and two children are under it... Steve: Who are that? Charles: Those children are symbols of the poor and needy. Their names are Ignorance and Want. Steve: Interesting. Jacques: Do those children have a home? Vector: Aren't there any homeless houses then? Jacques, Charles and Steve are back in Jacques' room...The clock is back on 12:00 AM... Steve: Well, that was interesting. When will the final ghost appear? Charles: Right this second. Jacques, Charles and Steve are beamed somewhere... Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Jacques is standing in a snowy field...He turns around and the final spirit is standing next to him...The spirit is a creepy, ominous spectre... Jacques: You must be the final spirit... Death: ... Jacques: You are the most frightening of all the spirits I've met so far. Death: ... Jacques: You're not gonna speak to me, are you? Death: ... Death gestures to Jacques to come with him...They walk towards a group of people talking about a recently deceased greedy old sack... Townsperson #1: That greedy old sack just died... Townsperson #2: Look, stuff from his house is being sold. Townsperson #3: I didn't like him, anyway, so I'm glad he's gone. Charles and Steve are standing next to Death... Steve: They're talking about Jacques, aren't they? Charles: Yes, they are. Jacques doesn't know that, though. Jacques: I wonder who they are talking about... Jacques and Death head to Randall's house and look through the window... Randall: Well, kids, it's a bit of a sad Christmas this year...It's our first Christmas without Tiny Tim...But we'll still try to make the most of it. Jacques and Death are standing at a cemetry...Charles and Steve are watching them... Steve: Why are we at a cemetry again? I hate them! Charles: You'll see. Jacques: What's with that gravestone? Death: *points at gravestone* Jacques gets closer to the gravestone... Jacques: Let me just ask one thing...Are these the shadows of things that will be or things that may be only? Death: *points at gravestone again* Jacques gets close to the gravestone and wipes the snow off...Jacques' name is standing on the gravestone... Jacques: *cries* It's my own gravestone...Looks like I can only prevent this by changing my ways... Jacques, Charles and Steve are back in Jacques' room... Steve: Well, looks like that has opened his eyes. Charles: Yes. After all three spirits had visited, Jacques realized the error of his ways and decided to change his ways on Christmas Morning. Which would be tomorrow. Steve: Wanna sleep 'til then? Charles: Sure. I could use some sleep after all that. Jacques, Charles and Steve all go to sleep... Chapter 5: Redemption It's Christmas Morning...Jacques, Charles and Steve are all awake... Jacques: Time to do some good things. Jacques, Charles and Steve all leave the house... Jacques: You, little boy! Boy: Yes, Mr. D'Coollette? Jacques: Go to the butcher and tell him to deliver a turkey twice the size of Tiny Tim to the Cratchit's house. Boy: Wow, that's not something I'd hear you say, Mr. D'Coollette, but okay. The boy runs off to do what Jacques told him to... Steve: That was really nice. Charles: Yes. He's the sweet and tender man he was before the death of his sister once again. Later... Jacques is apologizing to the collectors... Jacques: Gentlemen, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I never meant anything about the outnumbering of the overcrowding in the world. I hope you can forgive me. Collector #1: That sounds fair. Collector #2: We forgive you, Mr. D'Coollette. Jacques: Good. Also, here's money for the homeless. Jacques gives the collectors a lot of money... Collector #1: Wow, that's really generous of you, Mr. D'Coollette. Collector #2: You must've had some really interesting dreams last night. Jacques: Oui, I sure did. Collector #1: Well, I'm sure the homeless will shower you with gratitude for this. Collector #2: We'll be off now. Merry Christmas, Mr. D'Coollette. Jacques: Merry Christmas to you too, gentlemen. Steve: I like this new Jacques. Charles: So do I. Jacques finds Alain. Jacques: Bonjour, Alain. Alain: Oh, hi, Uncle Jacques. Jacques: I've been thinking last night, and I decided to come to your Christmas party after all. Alain: Really? Well, that's great. Everyone is waiting for you at my house. Let's go. Jacques and Alain head to Alain's house and they enter... Alain: Everyone, my Uncle Jacques is here! Everyone: - Mr. Jacques! - So good to see you! - Merry Christmas! - I hope you'll enjoy yourself! Steve: So, how does everything else go? Charles: Well, thanks to Jacques, the Cratchits are now having a Merry Christmas, Tiny Tim survives and Jacques becomes famous thanks to his refound heart. And with that, we're wrapping up this story. Steve: It was a really nice story. Perhaps I can become your assistant, Mr. Dickens? Charles: I wouldn't mind. Steve: Yay! The End!Category:Stories